


Gay Chicken

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [31]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: The Avengers are tired of Steve and Tony dancing around one another. So Clint tries something to fix that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Gay Chicken”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [D2]

Steve looks down at the bird with trepidation. “Clint! What is this chicken doing here? I’m not even going to ask why it is rainbow coloured, I really don’t think I want to know”

“Why do you assume it was me?” Clint asks, tossing his hands up in the air.

Steve gives him a pointed look.

“Okay. It _was_ me.” Clint says. “And FYI, the chicken is rainbow because everyone is sick of all the gay chicken between you and Tony. I thought if we got an actual gay chicken you would both realise you’re being ridiculous and just confess”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
